The New Duck In Town
by gravity5
Summary: Donald makes a new friend and Daisy doesn't seem to like that. Is a jealous side coming out of Daisy or is there really something going on with Donald and his compadre? This story is set in the House of Mouse Universe. I do not own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my Donald Duck story. Sadly, I don't see a lot of them on here so I decided to try my hand in writing one. Just a reminder, this is set in the House of Mouse universe. Now, let us begin. **

Daisy was at the front desk filing her nails as usual. She looks up to see a piece of paper fly in, and another, and another. She sees a girl, or more specifically, a duck run inside trying to grab the papers. Seeing the girl in distress, Daisy picked up a few of the blown away papers and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much for helping me," the mystery duck said in a British accent. She wore a black polo shirt, her hair was in a side ponytail and side bang, and she was wearing red heels.

She was just about to leave when Daisy blocked her way.

"Hey, you know, you can stay here. It's awfully windy outside and it's not right for anyone to be out at this time. You are welcome at the House of Mouse," Daisy offered.

"Oh, I don't know. I did not make a reservation," the girl says.

"I'm sure we can make an exception," Daisy encouraged.

"I didn't bring any money with me," the girl declines.

Mickey came in to hear the girl say this.

"Well, any friend of Daisy is a friend of mine. Tell you what, we'll let you watch the show tonight complimentary," Mickey offered.

"Free? You're giving free seats? That's not right. Are you running a business or a charity here, mouse?" Pete interjected.

"One free seat won't hurt, Pete. Now, don't you have anything better to do?" Mickey retorted.

Pete huffed and stomped away. The girl rubbed the back of her neck as if she was unsure of staying.

"I sure seem to be causing some trouble," the girl stated.

"Oh, that's just Pete being Pete. I have to go host the show. Let Donald show you to your seat. Oh Donald!" Mickey called.

Donald, who was currently sleeping behind Daisy's desk, shot up (not without bumping his head on the way).

"What is it?" Donald groaned.

"Can you show this lovely lady to her seat in the front row?" Mickey asked.

"Alright," Donald agreed. "Hello there. I'm Donald Duck. Welcome to my club."

The girl shook his hand, very hard if I might add. "Strong handshake," he commented.

He held out his arm and the girl held onto it as he led her to a seat, front and center. A few seconds later, Goofy hands her a menu.

"What would you like? There's the Dumbo Gumbo, the Zip ah dee donut and danish, and the Jafar caviar," Goofy recited.

"I'll take the donut and danish," the girl replied. Just as fast as she said it, her order came. She took a bite of the donut and smiled happily.

Mickey came onstage in a doctor costume.

"I know you guys are sick of me saying the same introduction so I hope this Donald cartoon will make you guys feel better," Mickey announced as Flipperboobootosis came on.

The duck in the front row was very entertained, looking back at Donald at all the funny parts. Donald looked back at her and blushed each time. When the cartoon ended and the Quackstreet boys took over, the girl went over to Donald.

"You were wonderful in that cartoon," she complimented.

"Thanks. I try," Donald replied.

She laughed as she saw him get his ego boost.

"Say, who are you?" Donald asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Delilah," she replied.

"Delilah. That's a pretty name."  
"Thank you. It was my grandmother's name."

They continued to talk until Donald noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Pete was whispering something to O'Malley and the Alley Cats.

"Look, Mouse Man let in a free guest which means he needs to get rid of an act and that means you guys. Now, get out," Pete ordered.

"Of course," O'Malley replies flatly as he and his band pick up their instruments and start to walk out.

"Wait, guys! Don't leave!" Donald yelled as he ran up to them.

"No way. We've been trying to play at this club for way too long," O'Malley rejects.

Delilah gets an idea and waves catnip in their faces. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," she coos.

They follow the catnip right onstage and right on time. They play "Everybody Wants to Be A Cat" and the crowd goes wild. When the show ends, Mickey brings her on the stage with him.

"Thank you Delilah for helping us out. Donald told us what you did and we'd like to point out that even though you were a free guest, you sure did help us out a lot," Mickey announced. "Now, take us out Mike."

When the show ended, Delilah went up to Daisy's desk.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here. It has been wonderful being with you lot. Well, I'll just be off," Delilah says.

"Well, you're welcome anytime, hun," Daisy replies.

"Yeah, you did save the show," Minnie agrees.

"See you soon," Donald said.

"Ditto," she agrees as she walks away.

"What do you think of her?" Daisy asks Donald.

"She seems pretty cool," Donald replies.

"Not as cool as me, right?" Daisy tries.

Donald doesn't answer as he already started to give everyone a farewell.

**A/N: There you go. I wonder what will happen next. Review, follow, and favorite. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everybody. I know, I know. I have abandoned this story and I have to upload the heck out of this story. Why have I been gone? I didn't go on a hiatus. Well, not voluntarily. My computer was having some major problems and I could not even upload the chapter I spent hours, and I mean hours, working on. "But you uploaded other stories." Yes, yes I did. I thought that I wouldn't have to get all of the data off my computer wiped. I thought wrong and now I have to start over so bear with me. **

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? _I don't know about you but this Delilah is not in New York City but in Duckburg and buried knee-deep in bills, crumpled and forgotten articles, and empty coffee cups. She sleeps soundly, snoring every now and then, as if all her troubles were gone. When she got up, she groaned and was reminded all over again. She is an aspiring writer, scratch that, literary genius in the making. As all literary geniuses do, they need their big break. Her time doesn't seem to come fast enough. She is currently a newspaper journalist and that job didn't pay very well, especially with a boss who severed her salary every time she did the slightest thing to upset him. Now, she is so deep in bills because of the almost dilapidated house she is renting turning out to be more than she can afford and finding out just living in Duckburg is quite expensive. If only she had thought of this before she decided to establish herself in the city of her dreams. Delilah, our literary genius, begrudgingly stares down at her laptop, unsure of what to write. Will it be a suspenseful mystery or a heart-melting romance? She sighs and decides to go into her kitchen to make herself something to eat. When she steps into the room, she looks out of her window to see a raccoon snooping through her garbage can.

"Hey! Get out of there!" she yells.

The raccoon simply ignores her and continues its digging. Delilah decides to postpone her meal and took out a broom to scare the pest away. When she got outside and started swinging at it, it ran straight into her house! She chases the little rascal up and down the stairs, through the living room, and straight up the fireplace. They battled on the roof, duck vs. raccoon. Who will win? Delilah's foot found its way to a broken shingle and she plummeted to her doom.

Donald, who was taking a casual midday stroll, saw Delilah dealing with the raccoon. He found the scene hilarious and decided to stay and watch. When he saw Delilah start to fall, on impulse, he rushed up to her house and caught her in his arms, saving her from her forthcoming calamity.

"So, how is your day?" Donald asked, jokingly.

"Lovely," Delilah replied, flatly.

The raccoon jumped off the roof and blew her a raspberry.

"Why can't it just leave me alone? If it's Pocahontas', she'll beat me until I'm black, blue, and all the colors of the wind," Delilah said.

"Look, white men!" Donald yelled.

The raccoon freaked out and started running down the street.

"Wow, thank you," Delilah said.

"No problem," Donald answered.

"Uh, you can let me go now."

"Oh, yeah."

"Thanks for saving me too. I would have been a pancake if you weren't there."

"You really should get your roof fixed."

"I would if I could."

"Look, I'll fix your roof for you but you owe me one."

"Really? Are you serious? Thank you, Donald."

"It's nothing. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Donald continued on his stroll and everything was back to normal. Delilah glanced at her watch and saw she was almost late for work. She rushed into the house to slap some clothes on and headed off in her car, the only nice thing she owned. She ran in and promptly sat herself in her cubicle.

"Almost late, as usual," Brent, a collie with black glasses, commented.

"But on time, as usual," Delilah commented, doing some work.

"One day you won't be so lucky," Brent said.

"And one day you'll find another hobby besides talking about my coming into work," Delilah replied.

"Delilah Duck, report to my office IMMEDIATELY!" the loudspeaker spoke.

"Look who's in trouble," Dave told her.

"Look who's annoying," Delilah retorted as she walked to her boss' office.

She knocked and opened the door. She saw her boss, looking angry though that is not unusual. Rumors say that he was born unhappy. His name? Ted Irascible. It fit's him, I know. The bulldog drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for Delilah to sit down. When he sat, he picked up a file.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"No, sir," Delilah replied.

"This… is your last chance. You are this close to being fired so don't even think about messing up. Be grateful," he told her.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"Now, I am going to give you a big break. The House of Mouse, where all the big stars hang out, has only been given good reviews. I want you to look deeper and find some real dirt."

"Okay, sir."

"Now, I already know you're too poor to even step inside the building so I have decided to pay for your visits. Don't make me feel like I wasted my money."

"Yes, sir."

"Remember, don't mess up or you're canned, terminated, shown the door, fired."

"Okay, sir."

A week later, Delilah steps into the House of Mouse, with a pad in her hand and determination in her eyes. She scans the room for a story but sees nothing. She is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Donald standing right next to her.

"Hiya," Donald greeted.

Delilah jumped out of her skin and turned to see him.

"Gosh, you scared me," Delilah said.

"I didn't mean to. So, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Can't I enjoy the House of Mouse like any other regular person?"  
"Nope. You would have used that money to fix your roof."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

"Okay, I just wanted to get out and get a break."

"Mhm."

Delilah lightly pushed Donald's shoulder.

"I'm not being suspicious. Stop it!"

"Sure you aren't."

"Shut up."

They both laughed at each other. What they didn't know was that Daisy was leaning against a wall, watching them the whole time. Her jealousy built higher and higher inside her. Maleficent smirked as she saw the troubled Daisy.

"They do look cute together, don't they?" Maleficent teased.

"They're just friends," Daisy said, trying to reassure herself.

"I don't know. It's seems suspicious. A girl waltzes into the club and is suddenly automatically friends with Donald Duck and we both know how rare that is. It is tempting to just watch over them a little and see that they don't do anything, huh?" Maleficent says.

"Yes, maybe I should watch over them. Just in case, you know," Daisy agrees.

Maleficent glides over to her boyfriend, and gives her a kiss. Delilah gapes, excuses herself, and hides behind a plant to take a picture of them in a loving embrace.

_If they were trying to keep it a secret, they weren't doing too well. The ruler of the Underworld and the Queen of Temptation are sweethearts. I guess even the worst of people can have a loving relationships, as shown in this picture. _

Delilah closes her notebook and goes back to talk to Donald.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. It must be a break from the other "Disney high" or "humans having a magical adventure in the Disney world" fics, huh? Make sure to review, follow, and favorite. Ciao!**


End file.
